Partners in Crime
by I'mJustTheDreamerType
Summary: What if Link wasn't the only one who lost his sister to the Helmaroc King? (Ganon's minion bird) What if there was a soft spoken Windfall girl who would also do anything to save someone she loves? Link and Harmony both go hand in hand together to save their sisters and defeat Lord Ganon. Join them on the mighty adventure throughout the whole game of Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker.


**I do not own Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, blah blah blah. You know the story ;)**

**Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

My eyes flew open at the sound of monstrous screeching. I sat up abruptly and my head immediately turned to my window. Darkness illuminated the room, meaning it was still night. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I glanced to my younger sister's bed. Seeing that she was still there and fully asleep, I sighed with relief. By now, I can recognize the sound of the giant bird that's been hurting families across the Great Sea. Already have taken two girls from our quaint island, it has seemed to come for another visit.

Cautiously, I got out of bed. The moonlight provided me with enough light to see the outside world. I Squinted my eyes to see the commotion. Leaning on the window, I held my robe closed with one hand and opened the glass slowly with the other. Not wanting to attract any attention to my whereabouts, I prayed the window wouldn't squeak the slightest. Peering at the ground below my bedroom I could see the neighbors with lanterns, examining the area. They knew what was about to happen and so did I. The bird was preparing for another taking. It must know that they're more young ladies with pointed ears on this island.

My hand reached for the tip of my ear, absentmindedly feeling the peaked edge. Sighing, I knew that I was in danger. Looking over to Keali my eyes softened. And so is she and I wont let anyone or _anything_ take her away. Closing the window after waiting for the bird to make it's call once more, I walked back to my bed. Sliding back the covers, I laid down once more. Without my body heat enveloping the sheets, they became cold and damp. Shivering slightly, I closed my eyes for the 2nd time this night and drifted off into nightmares of Keali and the satanic bird.

* * *

The next morning I awoke with the familiar warmth of sunlight heating up my face. Moaning and groaning I sat up and stretched out my muscles. After hearing them pop I relaxed with satisfaction. After adjusting to the change of light, I take notice in that Keali is gone. Not paying much mind to it unlike I would of last night, I get up into a sitting position. Slipping off the blankets, I shivered once my feet hit the cold, cobblestone floor. Making my way to my wardrobe, I grabbed my usual attire and threw it on. I patted the ruffles of my dress and fixed the seam of my leggings. Slipping on my clad boots I made my way to my cabinet. Fiddling through the filled drawers I found my brush, mirror and favorite head band. Running the brush's bristles through my tangled hair and smoothing it down afterwards, I smiled at my reflection. Pulling my head band over my head leaving my bangs out, I finished getting ready. Beaming at the hand mirror in front of me, I stared. My pale complexion seemed to glow along with the freckles that dotted my cheeks and the bridge of my nose. My green eyes were vibrant and filled with excitement. On this day I begin my new job at the cafe/bar. Uncle Lenzo pulled some strings and starting today I am a waitress.

Setting the mirror and brush back in the cabinet I close the drawer silently and walk towards the bedroom door. Closing it behind me, I skip down the stairs into the workshop. Uncle Lenzo owns a photography store that's also attached to our house. Walking around the corner I stop when I see Uncle talking Minenco. I smile brightly at them. You see, Uncle Lenzo _fancies _her. I see them secretly talking all the time and I don't see why they don't get together already. Grinning at them once more I cough loudly, getting their attention nearly immediately.

"Oh, um Harmony." Uncle starts. "Shouldn't you be getting to work?" He rubs his neck awkwardly and his face turns a light pink.

Giggling, I nod and make my way towards the front door.

"Good morning, Minenco." I say politely while walking out the door.

She returns the greeting and I close the door after our short conversing. I then begin my literal 1 minute walk to the cafe. On my way there I notice Keali playing along with her little friends. They're supposedly a group and they call themselves the Killer Bees. They're all cute but some what annoying. Every time I walk past, they all circle me and ask me odd questions. According to Keali, the lead boy Ivan has a crush on me. It's adorable if you ask me. Me being about 7 years older then him. Proudly, I stand at 14 years old as of last week. I now consider myself a woman, though I have plenty growing up to do I've matured greatly since I was Keali's age. Still reckless and wild as she ever was, I see her doing cart wheels and having fun across the neighbor hood with her gang. I smile at her, even though she doesn't see and continue my route to work.

Once I arrive I gently open the wooden door and step up the stairs. The shop is completely empty, except for Gillian of course. She spies me out of the corner of her eye while scrubbing tables.

"Oh, Harmony! You're just on time. Folk will start filling in anytime now. Get on your apron, Sugar." She waves me off.

I say nothing and hurried behind the counter. Grabbing the white, frilled apron I tied the strings behind my waist and huffed out a breath. I'm excited but also pretty nervous. Being my first job and all it's understandable but I'm also no good with people. I tend to keep to myself and stay quiet.

Just when Gillian finishes cleaning, the door flies open. Hitting the wall behind it making a loud '_bang!'_ I jump and Gillian starts to yell something about her property. I peer around the large plant that's blocking my view to see the regular bar customers, Kane and Gummy.

"Gillian, it's taken another" Kane breathes.

We both didn't need to ask what because we knew. All the color leaves my face and for a moment I feel like I'm no longer in my body. Kane turns to run back down the stairs with Gillian hot on his heels. But I stand there for a moment. What if it took...

Keali.

Her name flashed through my head like lightning. Blinking I didn't give it a second thought and ran down the short stairs and out the door. Sprinting past all the alert towns folk I pushed through the crowds.

"Keali!" I yelled. Frantically and shoved my way through.

"Keal-" I went to holler again but stopped when I saw what I was dreading.

There in front of me was Keali's treasured golden feather. She never leaves the house without fastening it in her braided auburn hair. Moving towards it, I fell to my knees. Picking up the feather, I held it in my palms. No tears came from my eyes and I sat there for what felt like forever. Feeling a large hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Uncle Lenzo above me, smiling warmly. A smile that made me feel like everything would be okay and that Keali would be fine. Standing up quickly, I threw my arms around his waist and pushed my head into his chest. Nor did I cry then. He didn't say a word and neither did I. The towns people eventually cleared out, speaking their apologies but I hardly listened. For the time being all I could hear was ringing in my ears.

After a while, Uncle brought me home and tucked me into bed. Telling me everything would be fine and that Keali would come home unharmed. I was still in shock and couldn't hear much of what he said. Kissing my forehead, he left me alone.

Curling up into a ball, I zoned out onto Keali's bed. The sheets thrown about and the pillow on the floor, I managed a soft smile. Her half of the room just how she left it, messy and unorganized.

What am I doing? I thought to myself. She's kidnapped, not dead. I jumped out of bed quickly and regretted it right after. Holding onto the bedside table I stabled myself and strided towards my drawers. Opening it, I grabbed my shoulder bag, all my saved rupees, a red potion I bought for fun a while ago, my bait bag, my hair brush and lastly Keali's feather. I pulled up my head band and slid the feather under it to keep it in place. Almost walking out the door I stopped myself. Defense weapons, idiot!

I dropped down in front of my small bed and felt around for my bow and arrow. Successfully, I pulled it out and beamed down at it. It was one of the many things my parents left me. Attached to it was the very note my father put on it. It read,

_Harmony, _

_Use this only when you desperately have to. Remember how I taught you and keep yourself and Keali safe. I love you,_

_Your Father_

My smile turning into a frown, I took off the note and placed it in my drawers. I have failed him. Bitterly putting the bow on my back and fixing the arrows over my shoulder I walked towards the bedroom door. Glancing at my reflection I no longer saw Harmony, the shy girl with self-esteem issues but Harmony, the ruthless girl that will stop at nothing to save her sister. With that, I roughly wrote out a note to Uncle explaining to him what I have to do and that I'll be okay. Kissing the note gently, I placed it on my bed. Sneaking down the stairs, I grabbed Uncle's map off the wall. After I took it off the nails without a creak of the house, I tip-toed out the door. I ran down the town's main street and down to the dock.

Now, it was night again and I didn't have to worry and being caught. After today's events everyone's safely locked indoors and all shops are closed. Sighing in relief I saw that the town's boats were still there. Quietly running to it, I pushed the boat forward into the cold water and jumped in before it could wet my feet. Sitting on the wooden bench, I took the map out behind the glass and navigated myself. I am at Windfall, I thought to myself and the bird has to be anywhere evil. I didn't know much about the islands that covered the Great Sea but I did learn in History class that the Forsaken Fortress is known to hold monsters of all sort.

Nodding to myself, it's worth a shot. Rolling the map up and tucking it into my satchel. Grabbing a oar, I pushed off into the rocking waves ahead. Without a sail, this will surely take sometime but I'll make it sooner or later. I'm coming Keali, don't you worry.

* * *

**BAM! That was the 1st chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, if not then that's okay but if you did please tell me so I know that I'm not adding chapters onto a crap story. I will update alot, seeing as it's summer and I'll have a lot of time on my hands so don't ya'll worry your pretty lil' heads. There wont be a chapter June, 21st (Tomorrow but technically today- It's 3 in the morning right now) but there will the 22nd so look forward to that if you like this. Um, so yeah. Bye, I'm going to bed finally. (:**


End file.
